


Remembrance

by humanity_instproject



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanity_instproject/pseuds/humanity_instproject
Summary: Memori saling bertaut satu sama lain.Ketika yang awal memilih mengorbankan diri demi keselamatan para 'manusia'nya, dan di masa depan, memilih mendoakan dan berbagi kebahagiaan atas keberlanjutan hidup para 'survivor' tersebut.





	Remembrance

Hari itu, langitnya membiru. Sinar mentari masih menguasai kawasan luas tanpa bangunan, dipenuhi dengan tetumbuhan yang sedemikian meninggi.

Perlahan, kawasan luas tersebut mendapati ada suara asing yang mencakari langit dan ketenangannya.

Sebuah pesawat kecil rupanya tengah melakukan pendaratan rendah—.

—benar saja, benda besar itu menghempaskan diri dengan lembut berkat kekuatan kakinya. Sesosok anak besar memekik sakit, “Ooowww!! Sialan, wah, waaaaahh—.”

KRAK!

Baling baling kirinya tiba-tiba patah.

“UWAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

Gaya gravitasi depan memaksanya melakukan rem, sehingga sedikit banyak terangkat ke atas, namun kembali bersandar ke bumi. Anak tersebut memegangi dadanya; gestur napas tampak memburu. Ekspresinya begitu sakit, bagai menghadapi sakratul maut.

“Tetap di sini! Tetap di sini!”

Seorang manusia—sepertinya sang kapten—melompat keluar dari ‘kepala’ anak itu. Dia lalu mengitari dirinya, dan menepuk dahinya putus asa, “ _Engine_ kirinya bermasalah. Terbelah dua di depan tuh.”

Kopilot lalu menggeser jendela kokpit dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Dan benar saja, baling-baling itu terpisah dari badan _engine_ nya. Kopilotnya mendecak sebal, “Wah, seram inimah. Dan tempatnya jauh pula...”

“Apa yang terjadi pada kita...?” Salah satu penumpang mulai menggambarkan ekspresi cemas.

“Jangan khawatir. Pesawat ini memiliki sekitar 2 ton makanan. Kurasa masih cukup untuk kita semua. Jika kita bisa mencari orang yang bisa menolong, _that is_.”

“... Baiklah...  
Kita harus adil ya. “ Gadis kecil lalu menoleh ke penumpang lain.

Kemudian tersenyum, “Kita akan selamat. Tentu saja.”

.

.

* * *

 

**Remembrance**

_Original work_ by _humanity_instproject_

 

* * *

 

 

Kisah itu bukan kisah sembarang waktu.

Adalah nyata adanya, mendatangi surga Rusia Utara, dan memilih melarikan diri dari kepedihan Perang dan tidur dalam sinar mentari tiada habis.

Dan hal itulah yang menginspirasi seseorang—lelaki tinggi berambut hitam dengan poni disapu ke belakang dan berkacamata—menghampiri sebuah rumah.

Lalu mengetuk pintunya, dan disambut oleh sang penghuni—si lelaki berambut perak dan mata biru bagaikan es, “Halo—oh, Zaichik! Kebetulan aku lagi lowong dalam dua minggu mendatang, ayo, masuklah, Zaichik~”

“Terima kasih, Leo.” Si ‘Zaichik’—sebutan sayang untuk Leo, si kekasihnya—masuk dengan sopan. Dilepasnya jas kerja krem pada tiang gantung, dan berdeham sejenak, “Ahem, Leo...”

“Iya?”

“Apa aku bisa mengunjungi tempat ini?” Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto sebuah tundra.

Mata biru es Leo mengamati foto tersebut. Foto tersebut tak hanya tundra sembarangan. Ada sebuah benda besar yang menduduki tempat tersebut. Dan memang bukan main-main; seorang anak yang tengah mengalami dekompresi pada badannya, dengan kata lain—‘mati’.

Si pria jangkung itu lantas menghela napas, “Tapi... Di sana sudah kosong. Dan ada—.”

“Itu yang aku /ingin/, Leo.” Si lelaki berkacamata sudah menampakkan ekspresi keras kepala kepadanya, “Saya diberi amanah oleh Kak Levi di Amerika bahwa dia ingin dapat foto terkini soal tempat tersebut.

Dan memberiku sedikit uang untuk membeli bunga kepada mereka yang berkorban di sana.”

“...”

Leo lantas berjalan dan duduk lemas di sofa kecil nan lembut di rumah minimalisnya. Memagut dagu, kemudian menarik laci tipis meja tamu tersebut. Selembar peta modern digelar di atasnya, dan diberi notes per derajat lintang utaranya.

Sembari menulis di atas lembar tersebut, dijawab kepada si Zaichik-nya, “Kita akan berkemah, Rowen. Bagaimana?”

“Not a bad thing.” Rowen—si Zaichik milik Leo—menggangguk datar, “Syukurlah aku sudah membeli dan mempersiapkan peralatan kemping.  
Aku akan kosongkan jadwal dua minggu kita.”

“SELAMA ITU!?”

“Kau tak mau?”

Leo kembali dibungkam oleh ekspresi lurus dan sedikit ada nuansa memelas dari Rowen.

Oh, well.

“Baiklah.” Leo menyengir, “Sekalian deh, mengajarimu survival.”

“Spasiba, Zaichik.”

“Sebelum itu, kita berkunjung ke Krasnoyarsk ya? Kita akan membeli sejumlah peralatan survival di sana. Dan bertemu seseorang.” Leo menjelaskannya.

Rowen menggangguk tanpa menjawabnya; rupanya dia sibuk melepas pakaian kerja dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Benar-benar seorang perfeksionis yang sangat telaten merawat segala hal di rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

“Mmhh...”

Ternyata, sekali berambisi berangkat ke tempat terpencil dalam kondisi badan belum banyak terlatih berjalan lama merupakan hal yang agaknya bodoh.

Dikarenakan Rowen belum banyak ada pengalaman bertahan di tengah-tengah kondisi keras di Russia, dia kerapkali harus berhenti sejenak dan menyusun energinya yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Oh, betapa beruntungnya ia kini ditemani sang suami yang sedemikian setia mengawal hingga ke Krasnoryark.

“Ayo berjuang.” Leo kini berada di depannya, masih tegak berjalan.

“Ya.” Rowen mencoba tegar.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan, sedikit lagi mencapai  pintu kota tertuju.

“Fu fu, modal untukmu, Zaichik.” Sela-sela berjalan, Leo kembali berceloteh, “Kau tahu, aku sudah lama paham bahwa kau terlalu terbiasa duduk bekerja di meja dan kadang terbang. Itu kurang baik, kau tahu?

Aku sengaja mendesain cara ke sana agar bisa membantu build-up bodimu.”

Rowen menggangguk dengan respek, “Saya berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya atas bimbinganmu, Leo. Saya akan dan siap berjuang menjaga bodi agar fit untuk perjalanan panjang ke sana.”

“Wahahah! Aku suka semangatmu, Rowen sayang!” Leo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, “Oh, lihat. Ada pintu kota Krasnoyarsk di depan kita. 1 kilometer jauhnya. Ayo masuk, kita siapkan makanan.”

“Da.”

Bagai tersihir, bermodal kata-kata Leo sudah cukup bagi Rowen untuk berdiri tegak dan berjalan mengikuti irama sang suami memasuki kota tersebut. Begitu masuk ke sana, mereka tetap melangkah menuju market besar yang tak terlalu jauh dari batas kota tersebut.

Selagi mereka berjalan, mata sang Russia sempat menangkap pemandangan seseorang yang tak asing...

‘...?  
Siapa itu? Aku kok familiar...’

“—oi?  
Leo?”

“Ah...” Leo seolah tersetrum kembali ke realita, “Oh, maaf, Zaichik.  
... Kurasa aku perlu menemui seseorang di sini.”

“Iyakah?  
Aku duluan belanja?”

“Yeah, hati-hati, Zaichik.”

Satu kecupan sayang mendarat di pipi kanan si lelaki berwajah strict itu. Rowen menggangguk pelan, dan mengelus sejenak kepala Leo, kemudian berpaling darinya dan pergi dengan tegak ke tempat tujuan tersebut.

Begitu si strict itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya usai masuk ke tempat tersebut, Leo lantas pergi menyeberang jalan mengejar seorang anak kecil.

‘Tak mungkin...!’

Puk.

Kedua belah pihak sedikit mundur lantaran kaget.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi si kecil untuk menyadari sosok si jangkung, “Kau... Lider! Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini, Lider?”

“Wah, ternyata benar dugaanku, Lisunov!” Leo menyengir kecil, “Apa kabar?”

“Da.” Lisunov menggangguk sambil memberikan salute sejenak ke Leo, “Kalau Anda?”

“Baik-baik saja.  
Jarang sekali kau bermain di Krasnoyarsk.”

Lisunov sesekali menghela napas, “Saya... Ada urusan.”

“Tak penting?”

“Da. Tapi jika Lider menginginkan, saya bisa memberitahumu.”

“Apa itu?”

“... Saya mengunjungi Douglas C-47.” Lisunov menjawab dengan sangat lirih.

Leo menggangguk dengan tenang, dan menggumam, “Begitukah? Nggak ditemani Verniy dan Dekabrist serta satu lagi... uh... Hibiki?”

“Mereka sibuk.” Lisunov menghela napas lagi.

“Ahahahah! Kalau begitu, titip salam untuk semua anak Soviet di sana.  
Aku permisi ya, ingin menikmati dua minggu duty-off bersama Rowen. Sampai jumpa!” Leo menggangguk hormat, dan pergi dengan tenang.

Lisunov memberi salute sejenak, dan menatap lekat sang Lider.

‘... C-47...’

Dia tak bisa melupakan memori yang tertanam dengan baik tersebut.  
Pemandangan yang menampar sedikit pemahaman anti-Amerikanya (biarpun masih rada anti sih)...

.

.

.

Hari itu, tanggal 11 Mei tahun yang sama.

Ketika Lend-Lease masih berjalan di antara Amerika dan Russia kala itu. Lisunov kala itu masih berkompromi cukup baik dengan anak-anak yang didatangkan dari benua diluar mereka tersebut. Tugasnya saat itu adalah membawa peralatan kebutuhan primer bagi masyarakat di Russia Utara.

Perjalanan di era tersebut sungguh berat.

Berhari-hari melewati suhu dingin luar biasa dan visibility mendekati zero, biarpun diselamatkan oleh mentari yang berdiri angkuh selama berjam-jam di bulan Mei tersebut. Beruntunglah bahwa musim yang jatuh di saat itu adalah musim semi, yang mana cukup menguntungkan para pesawat sepertinya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat hati Lisunov sedikit terganggu.

Bahwa tak ada kabar dari seorang anak yang ikut dalam tim ekspedisi transportasi kebutuhan primer ke sana.

Dan dia adalah Douglas C-47.

Pada praduga awal, Lisunov selalu menganggap saudara beda ayah itu sungguh keterlaluan nyentrik dan santai. Dia sama sekali tak memahami seluk beluk sifat anak kembar tersebut.

Hari itu, sedikit merusak pemahaman negatif yang sedang dia bangun mengenai C-47 tersebut.

Lisunov benar-benar ditimpa keberuntungan besar, menemukan rekan setim dalam misi transportasi dalam Lend-Lease itu. Begitu mendapati saudara kembarnya terjerembab lemas di tundra, insting si Soviet mengatakan bahwa /masih/ ada manusia yang tertinggal di sana.

Alhasil ia mencoba mendarat persis di sebelahnya.

Pemandangan selanjutnya takkan pernah diam di memori Lisunov; seorang Levi Douglas terbaring telungkup lemah. Napas lewat mulutnya terburu-buru. Menggenggam erat tanah di tundra luas itu, ia mengungkapkan rasa bencinya, “Tolong... Aku benci ngomong soal ini apalagi kepadamu...  
... Bawalah mereka...”

“... Apa ada—.”

“I said, _bring them_!!”

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Lisunov, dia menyaksikan Levi bisa semarah dan sedepresi bagaikan di dalam kungkungan penyiksaan. Air mata Levi bahkan mengalir tak karuan di seluk beluk hidung dan pipi pucat akibat terpapar alam.

Tak pernah dia melihat Levi sededikatif ini.

Mungkin, di pikirannya Levi hanyalah lelaki brengsek, tapi...

“... baiklah.” Lisu menggangguk pelan, “... Aku akan mengirimkan tulisan di dalam bodimu, C-47.”

“Heh... Do.. that...”

Suaranya hilang seketika.

Levi sudah ‘mati’, begitu para manusia di dalamnya berhasil diselamatkan. Matanya begitu hampa, seolah menyampaikan fakta bahwa nyawanya sudah dimatikan begitu tak ada lagi sisa manusia yang tertinggal di sana.

Tak pernah dia seterguncang tadi, apalagi melihat saudara beda ayahnya terpaksa ditinggalkan sendiri.

‘... Maaf, C-47.’

 

Begitu Lisunov pergi jauh mengangkut para penumpang yang tersisa, Levi hanya bisa menangis dan menangis hingga semua tenaganya habis dimakan oleh sang alam.

Dari dalam, Levi tersenyum miris.

‘Semoga kalian selamat...’

.

.

.

“Begitulah ceritanya.” Rowen membaca ulang memori yang disampaikan oleh sepuhnya, “Kisah itu merupakan sedikit dari kisah yang jarang diceritakan oleh Kak Levi.  
Kami _aja_ terpaksa menggali sendiri dan menodongnya sampai dia beneran bisa membocorkan hal tersebut.”

Leo terkekeh kecil, “Anak-anak keras kepala, eh?  
Biarpun tak terlalu terkenal, tetapi...  
... Perjuangan C-47 di Siberian Arctic itu luar biasa.”

Rowen menggangguk agung, “Ya. Oh, Leo. Mau minuman? Aku belikan vodka in case kamu memerlukannya.”

“Wahahah! Baiknya kau!” Leo spontan merangkul si sayang, “Tapi nanti saja. Aku merasa lebih tenang dan berapi-api berjalan bersamamu, Zaichik.  
Toh, kita belum terlalu jauh dari Volochanka.  
Beruntung, kita menumpang anak Russia untuk mampir ke sana tadi!”

Mau tak mau si strict menggangguk. Akses ke lokasi crash sungguh mengerikan, nyaris tak ada fasilitas bandara, sekecilpun.  
Beruntung sekali si suami memiliki koneksi baik dengan anak Comercial di Russia, sehingga tak terlalu bermasalah mencari seat yang bagus dan tepat waktu sebelum masa liburnya berakhir.

“Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu, Leo...” Rowen menghela napas. Nadanya terdengar parau; pertanda dia agak merasa bersalah.

“Ayolah.” Leo menepuk keras punggung si cinta, “Sekali-kali kita latihan survival begini!  
Oh, tanah tundra di sini bagus ya.  
Indahnya.”  
  
“Yeah...” Rowen menggangguk lembut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mentari meninggi di langit, menyusuri seluruh alam di Siberia Arktik. Padang rumput di sana juga tumbuh dengan baik, suhu juga cukup sejuk untuk ukuran musim panas begini.

Leo mengamati sejenak kompas dan petanya, “Seharusnya tak jauh dari lokasi itu—oh...”

Mereka berdua melihatnya.

Batu kecil yang dipasang secara artifisial di lautan tundra. Leo bisa membacanya sekalipun cukup jauh lokasinya;

‘Di sini mendaratnya C-47, menyelamatkan semua penumpang, namun memiliki drama dua sisi bagi mereka.  
Beristirahatlah dengan damai.”

“Oh... Di sana ya...  
Dimana lokasi itu?”

“Seharusnya tak jauh.” Leo mengamati sekelilingnya sampai memutari titik berdirinya.

Rowen lantas memandang terpesona alam yang tersaji di depannya, “Luar biasa...  
Aku merasa disiram oleh Mentari di sana.  
Di sini ya... Tempat Kak Levi terpaksa mati suri... “

Dielus-elus lembut plakat yang dipajang di sana, lalu tersenyum tipis, “Mari kemping di sini. Kita akan banyak berbagi cerita di sini, dan berziarah sejenak.”

Leo menggangguk sayang, “Da. Dan kita akan menikmatinya tanpa alat komunikasi modern, hahaha!”

Mereka lalu saling memeluk erat, di depan titik dimana Levi berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa para penumpang dan terpaksa tidur selama tujuh dekade di sana.

 

 

**[ Remembrance - Done ]**


End file.
